


I love you

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Based on an interview, Interview, Lovey-Dovey, One Shot, Short One Shot, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, clingy peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: This story is inspired by a KISS interview: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xxJhT8-II0Ace: I'd like to say hello to all of our fans out there!Paul: We'll see you soon!Ace: You better come see us in concert!Paul: We're lookin' for you! We love you!Peter to Paul: I love you...Paul [Is taken aback and motions to the whole band to make it less gay]: We love each other.Ace: [Feels awkward and wants to leave] Okaaaaay...Gene: And...what do we want to do? Rock n' roll all night and party every day![The four of them attempt to sing the gay tension away]
Relationships: Peter Criss/Paul Stanley (KISS)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any errors, I'm still getting back into the swing of things!
> 
> If you want to keep up with me I can be found on these sites: 
> 
> https://artistically-insightful.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/~artisticallyinsightful 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1 
> 
> deviantart.com/artisticinsight1
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/artistically_insightful/
> 
> http://www.mibba.com/Member/371635/ 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5Y2LRP9unqJNsB4PnbYUqw

Paul was having a rough day. Actually the whole band was. Paul wanted everything to be perfect. They had an interview with Kid's World which Ace greatly resented and wouldn't shut up about. He did not like that the band was gaining more kid fans by the day. Ace felt like the band was becoming too goofy and watered down. He loved to sway his hips and practically make love to his guitar, and it's mighty awkward moving like that with kids in the audience.

Gene was focused on everything but getting ready, It seemed that he couldn't stop flirting to save his life. Ace looked ready to get into something that he wasn't supposed to, and Peter looked like he had already done that.

Well, that is where the other problem was. Paul made Peter promise him that he wouldn't go behind his back and do anything, but judging from how Peter could hardly keep his eyes open or keep his hands off of Paul he knew that his boyfriend was practically shitfaced.

Paul didn't want to look at him if he did he would snap.

Peter clung to him ridiculously tight and refused to let go. Paul ignored his clingy boyfriend and walked around regardless.

Peter kept whining a mantra of,''I love you...'' over and over again and Paul knew they were in for some bullshit by the end of the day. He didn't know how much longer he could put up with Peter's clinginess or his addictions.

Paul wordlessly pushed the other man off of him and continued on with what he was doing. For the rest of the day, he avoided his boyfriend until the interview.

The interview went smoothly except for two awkward moments that infuriated Paul even more.

''Do you like being kissed?'' Peter asks the little boy while attempting to keep his eyes open. Paul lets out a deep breath to stop himself from going off.

''Excuse me?'' The little boy asks.

''Do you like to be kissed?'' Peter repeated as if it was a normal question to ask a child.

Paul slaps Peter's back to shut him up with as much control as he can manage. He's pretty close to blowing up but he doesn't want to scare the child or the rest of their fans so he awkwardly smiles through his rage.

Gene awkwardly mumbles,''I don't think he's proposing...''

Paul tries to keep it together. Peter was seriously pissing him off. Paul gives his usual schtick and tries to make it through the interview as best he can. He's already pissed at Peter but Ace was pissing him off as well. The camera was directly on Paul and Paul's hair was looking absolutely fabulous and then Frehley just had to take the fucking attention off of him and he didn't even have anything to say. He just wanted the picture to be on him.

Just like always. Everything has to go back to the Spaceman, the selfish asshole.

Ace kept beckoning the camera over,''Look at me, yeah!'' His cackles made Paul sigh through his nose and attempt to calm himself down.

Ace: I'd like to say hello to all of our fans out there!

Paul: We'll see you soon!

Ace: You better come see us in concert!

Paul: We're lookin' for you! We love you!

Peter to Paul: I love you...

Paul [Is taken about and motions to the whole band to make it less gay]: We love each other.

Ace: [Feels awkward and wants to leave] Okaaaaay...

Gene: And...what do we want to do? Rock n' roll all night and party every day!

[The four of them attempt to sing the gay tension away]

As soon as the camera's shut off Paul gets up and leaves to his dressing room in a flurry of emotions.

He can hear Ace mocking him like the piece of shit he is from the other room. He pays his bandmates no mind. The longer he stays in this band the more he wants to throttle all of them.

As if his day couldn't get any worse his plastered boyfriend comes whining at his door for attention.

Paul swings the door open and yells,''Leave me alone! Go to sleep and leave me alone!''

''But I'm lonely Paulie!'' Peter whines.

''No! Nope! I can not deal with you right now! Leave me alone!'' Paul yells slamming the door in his face.

Paul hears his boyfriend kick the door and break into a fit of sobs.

Paul sighs and tries to block it from his mind. This was all too stressful. Paul feels his heartbreak as he listens to Peter whisper the Lord's prayer to himself over and over.

Paul takes a deep breath and gets up from the couch. All of them were going through hell. He had to remember to have empathy for other people's pain. He got so caught up in his own shit that he completely forgot about how the other three must be feeling.

When he opens the door Peter falls into the room. Peter was sitting right outside of the door with his head pressed against it as he prayed.

Peter's devotion startled Paul. Paul wasn't used to someone looking up to him and loving him as much as Peter does. It was scary, it was foreign, and it made Paul resent Peter for it.

If Paul was honest, he hated himself. He completely hated himself and Peter loving him made him feel unworthy. He felt undeserving of the praise and attention his lover gave him. Peter was so possessive and attentive. He wanted Paul's attention all of the time and it left Paul feeling smothered.

What was Peter thinking? Confessing to him on public television? Did Peter want the world to know that they were a thing?

Paul wouldn't put it past his boyfriend.

''I love you, Paulie!'' Peter whines crawling into the room.

Paul sighs and helps Peter up to his feet,''I love you too Peter.''

''Are you ashamed of me?'' Peter mumbles.

''No...'' Paul lies hugging Peter against his chest.

''Why are you embarrassed of me?'' Peter asks completely ignoring the lie,''Why can't we be open about our love?''

''You need too much Peter! You need so much more than I can give! I can't give you what you need Peter! Hell, I need what you need! I don't think we're suited for each other to be completely honest...I think we need the same thing from our partners...Stability, security, nurturing, and stuff like that...I can't be a nurturer to you...I need to be nurtured myself...'' Paul whispers.

''Is that why you like Gene so much huh? He's like a daddy to you?'' Peter spits out bitterly,''And what's so nurturing about Ace? You know he's straight, right? He'd never give you the time of day...Well, I can be a daddy to you...''

''Gene and Ace just balance me out you know...me and you...we're too high strung...You're needy and I'm needy...fuck...How is this going to work!?'' Paul whines shaking his head.

Peter pulls Paul's face down to kiss him. They both kiss gently for a little while before Peter grins and says,''We can make this work Paulie...I love you more than anything and I want the world to know it...''

''Why?'' Paul asks.

''Because it hurts when you hide me...You'd never hide Gene or Ace would you?'' Peter says glaring at the other man.

''I...I'm sorry Peter...I just don't think we're a good match for each other...'' Paul mumbles looking away.

'' You're just sayin' I'm not good enough for you!'' Peter yells in Paul's face,''You know what your problem is? You only like people that don't like you back!''

''Ace and Gene like me back...'' Paul protested.

''But they don't love you romantically and they don't want to and you like that because it feels safe or whatever! Fuck you! I'm not playin' this game anymore! You can have your one-sided bullshit with Gene and Ace I'm done with you!'' Peter yells before leaving.

When Peter opens the door Ace and Gene fall into the room.

Paul gasps and hides his face in embarassment.

''Why are you assholes eavesdropping!?'' Peter exclaims.

''It's hard not to...''Gene admits softly.

Ace cackles picking himself off of the floor, he takes some time to help Gene up. Once Gene is up he sighs,''Personally, I didn't know that you two were an item. How long has this been going on?''

''For six years...'' Paul mumbles refusing to look the other man in the eye.

''Wow...'' Gene says looking at a loss for words.

Ace says,''You guys may not be the best fit in the world but I think you two can work something out. Couples don't get along all the time.''

''That's true,'' Gene says shrugging.

Paul sighs,''I just feel very overwhelmed whenever I'm near him...I feel as though I can't meet his needs, he's too demanding and I just can't be there for him the way he needs me to be...Plus all of the drugging and drinking is getting to me...''

Peter opened his arms for a hug,''I'll slow down on it baby, please give me a chance! We've come this far...we can do it! We can do this Paulie, please don't leave me...''

Paul stood there for a moment and thought things over before giving him a hug.

Gene looked overwhelmed and Ace simply shrugs and heads back out to flirt with some random women on set.

Gene lets out a long sigh before deciding to do the same.

''I love you, Paulie...'' Peter whispers.

''I love you too Peter...I'm scared of getting hurt.'' Paul mumbles.

''So am I, but we can work this out together. I love you...'' Peter hums cuddling Paul closer to himself.


End file.
